YOU DOMINANT? IMPOSSIBLE
by Kolor Pink Uchiha
Summary: Dulu boleh Sasuke menginjak wajahnya karena kesal dengan jutsu yang Sasuke anggap tidak berguna, dulu emang sasuke tidak terjebak dengan jutsu oireke no jutsunya tapi sekarang naruto yakin-seyakinnya kalau sasuke akan bertekuk lutut karena keseksiannya.


**YOU DOMINA** **N** **T? IMPOSSIBLE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#NARUSASU DAY/ TEMA #CANON

Bulan sabit bermolek indahnya di balik jendela, cahaya yang masuk menambah romantisnya malam di dukung suasana kamar yang remang-remang. Sang gadis yang cantik jelita merangkak perlahan dengan baju tipis bertali satu, rambut merah jambunya terjatuh terjuntai membingkai wajah ayu, ia tersenyum samar yang bagi kaum adam akan bertekuk lutut karenanya.

Dilihat sekilas bola matanya yang berkabut, kita akan tahu di puncak mana gadis itu berhasrat, bibirnya yang basah dan di gigit perlahan dengan gigi depannya yang indah, serta gerakan dengan lututnya mengakibatkan ujung bajunya yang pendek naik ke atas memperlihatkan paha mulus nan molek yang bagi laki-laki manapun akan menetes air liurnya. Ia cantik, bidadari dari segala bidadari.

"Sasu-kun~~" suaranya merdu dengan desahan paling seksi di dunia, "Dingin." Paras dan tubuhnya meminta pelukan yang tidak pernah sanggup di tolak oleh laki-laki manapun.

"Hn," sang gadis mengigit ujung kukunya dan berpose imut minta di gigit, ia merangkak lagi menuju seorang pria yang duduk bersandarkan bantal sambil membuka lembaran, lelaki itu adalah suaminya. "Aku dingin, Sasuke." Katanya manja, sang lelaki yang di panggil Sasuke kali ini melihatnya, membuat wanita cantik itu langsung membusungkan dada, berharap lelaki itu melihat hal yang paling indah yang di miliki wanita.

"Sakura kau memakai baju tipis, tentu saja merasa dingin." Dan selanjutnya istrinya cemberut, padahal ia sudah mengirim sinyal dan kode-kode sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi sang suami malah tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan gairahnya malam ini.

Sebenarnya ia sudah paham kalau Sasuke Uchiha, suami yang sangat ia cintai ialah lelaki yang pasif melebihi tembok china dan sedingin es di kutup utara tidak peka dan polos bagai kapas kalau menyangkut dengan wanita dan perasaan.

"Aku ingin,"

"Hn." Dan akhirnya seperti malam-malam yang lalu ia memegang kendali, memuaskan diri sendiri sedangkan suaminya hanya menikmatinya saja tanpa berniat bekerja keras untuk menyenangkan istrinya hingga Sakura sangat frustasi.

.

"Jadi begitulah Naruto~~ kau akan membantuku kan?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap tapi pria yang ia minta tolong masih tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat wanita itu kesal. "Diamlah bodoh!" ujarnya kesal dan menghancurkan meja kerja lelaki itu.

"Hey Sakura itu property kantor, itu mahal kau pasti tidak sanggup bayar," ujarnya serius.

"Arrrrrgggghhhh! Kau bisa tolong aku tidak."

"Wkwkwkwk ya…ya… Sakura-chan! Serahkan semua ini pada ahlinya hahaha…" bisakah Sakura percaya pada temannya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai hokage? Tetapi kenapa ia tidak percaya? Dulu ia meremehkan segala mimpinya tapi lihat sekarang di posisi mana ia berdiri?! bukankah gurunya di sebut sennin lagendaris si mesum diatas mesum. Mungkin ia sudah sangat tepat untuk minta tolong.

…

Naruto tersenyum samar semenjak satu jam yang lalu, satu jari tangannya ia gigit perlahan matanya mengerling nakal ia tanpa pakaian dengan rambut pirang menjuntai dan dada yang sejak tapi bersuara boing! Boing! kau benar, ia sekarang dalam mode jurus andalan sejak ia kecil oireke no jutsu—jurus yang selalu menpan pada pria dewasa—

Naruto sangat yakin, seyakin-yakinnya kalau rencananya akan sukses besar! Dulu boleh Sasuke tidak terjebak dengan jutsu spesialisnya, karena waktu itu Sasuke masih kecil dan hanya memikirkan dendam saja. Beda dengan sekarang karena ia sudah beristri pasti sekarang Sasuke akan tergoda dengan wanita seksi.

Dulu boleh Sasuke menginjak wajahnya karena kesal dengan jutsu yang Sasuke anggap tidak berguna, tapi sekarang pasti Sasuke akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya. Hahahahhaha Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Namun lelaki berkulit putih yang sejak sejam yang lalu di paksa ke kantor hokage dan menonton sesuatu yang mengharuskannya menahan jengkel. Sudut siku-siku sudah hampir penuh di kepalanya melihat seorang teman yang ia sebut dobe semakin dobe kelakuannya. Bukannya membuat image menjadi hokage yang penuh wibawa, namun si bodoh ini lebih suka melakukan hal-hal konyol.

Dan saat semua batas jengkelnya menumpuk dengan sekali gerakan ia menendang wajah si dobe yang mirip si gamabunta itu dengan sadis.

Naruto terjungkal ke belakang kemudian ia duduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lesu, saat ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke Sasuke, ia menatap nanar dengan efek air mata di pipi tan manisnya.

Sasuke berdecak dengan dua tangan di pinggangnya. "Mau ku tendang lagi, Naruto?"

"Uuuh Sasuke kau tidak bernapsu dengan dada besar ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan dada besarnya membuat Sasuke murka. Dengan dengan gerakan yang sama ia menonjok dada itu sampe penyok membuat Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan horor. " Kau mengerikan Sasuke! oke baiklah bagaimana kalau dengan wajah ini," ujar Naruto sambil merubah wajahnya menjadi Sakura.

Sasuke memijit kepalanya, stress menghadapi yang seperti ini. "Kalau Sakura tahu kau menjadi dia sambil telanjang kau akan mati, Naruto."Pria pirang itu buru-buru berubah lagi dan tertawa gugup, "Sttt jangan bilang pada Sakura, Ya Sasuke hahahah…"

"Terserah~~ jadi katakan saja, apa yang kau inginkan," kata Sasuke langsung, Naruto tertawa tidak jelas ia mendekat pada Sasuke perlahan, yang sekarang duduk di atas sofa menatap tajam nan datar ke arahnya—pandangan yang menguliti kulit-kulitmu—ia menaiki paha mulusnya tanpa bulu kedalam pangkuan Sasuke, tangan lentik Naruto meraba bahu si pria tampan sambil mengelus, turun sedikit-sedikit ke arah dadanya.

Sasuke melirik tangan cantik itu, "Mau kupatahkan tanganmu?" dan Naruto tertawa canggung lalu menggaruk rambutnya grogi. "Kau kejam sekali dengan gadis secantik aku, Sasu-kun," katanya dengan suara super manja yang membuat Sasuke ingin menghajar wanita palsu itu. "Kalau kau terus main-main, aku akan pergi!" katanya tegas sambil berdiri membuat Naruto panik, ia menarik Sasuke untuk duduk kembali.

"Oke! Oke!" serunya putus asa tapi ia langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Ini mengenai Sakura dan rumah tangga kalian." Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam tapi kemudian ia duduk juga. Naruto bernafas lega.

"Sakura cerita padaku, rumah tangga kalian sedang terancam kan?" Sasuke tidak banyak ngomong tapi ia juga tidak dapat mengelaknya. "Dengar Sasuke, rumah tangga itu tergantung gimana caramu memperlakukan istri dan seks."

Sasuke mulai diam tanpa ekspresi, ia emang minim kalau soal ekspresi tapi kali ini apa yang di katakan Naruto emang tepat, ia emang tidak mengerti cara memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik apalagi soal seks ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dalam rumah tangga ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab pada Sakura, sedangkan ia di sibukkan pada perjalanan panjangnya untuk menebus dosa. Wajah Sakura yang masam di malam itu membuat Sasuke yakin akan banyak masalah nantinya di rumah tangganya.

Ia memang berniat meminta tolong pada Naruto tapi gensi yang besar menahannya untuk minta tolong.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu dan Sakura, istrimu meminta tolong padaku." Sudah saatnya ia bersikap tidak egois sebaiknya ia memang memperbolehkan temannya ini untuk memperbaiki ancaman rumah tangganya, Sasuke mengangguk kemudian membuat Naruto tersenyum cerah.

...

"Dengar Sasuke lelaki itu seperti macan! Suka menyerang dan perempuan itu seperti harnap suka di serang," jelas Naruto sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya.

"Dapat dari mana pelajaran itu, idiot!"

"Dengarkan saja." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan wajah manisnya yang manja, Sasuke tidak ambil peduli ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakan Sakura itu saja.

"Dengar saat mode Sakura sudah bermanja-manja denganmu, merayu mu itu artinya mereka ingin di sentuh." Ujar Naruto lagi sambil mendekati Sasuke yang ada di atas sofa.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke berharap Naruto langsung ke inti saja, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan penjelasan yang kurang menarik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku menatapmu begini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke sayu dengan air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya, posenya minta di terkam.

Namun Sasuke yang kurang paham dan pengalamanya dengan Sakura minim, yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu. Satu menit Naruto masih sabar, lima menit Naruto hilang kesabaran.

"Kau harus menciumnya dengan ganas, bodoh!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh! Dasar usuratonkachi! Mana ada yang seperti itu!" tiga sudut muncul di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Jadi katakan padaku saat Sakura dalam mode begini, apa kau tidak menyerangnya dengan ganas?! Menciumnya membabi buta! Dan menelanjanginya membuatnya mendesah dengan keras di bawah tubuhmu?"

"Kau terlalu vulgar!"

"Lelaki emang hentai, teme!" balas Naruto cepat, Sasuke melihatnya sebentar dia agak risih dengan wajah perempuan Naruto kemudian memalingkan mukanya. "Sakura yang melakukan itu semua." Ujarnya pelan agak malu.

Naruto ternganga, "Maksudmu..." Naruto tidak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya. Ia menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Baiklah Sasuke kamu harus diajari dari yang nol!" seru Naruto semangat, Sasuke hanya menganguk saja, ah ia memang harus belajar menyenangkan istrinya.

...

"Remas dadanya seperti ini," ujar Naruto sambil menuntut tangan Sasuke di dada besarnya, Sasuke mulai memijat perlahan, Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan di genggam seperti itu, tapi kamu harus melakukannya dengan lembut." Kata si pirang, ia membusungkan dadanya pada Sasuke lebih dekat, mereka duduk diatas sofa.

Sasuke melakukan perintah Naruto dengan setengah hati, setiap kali melihat wajah absurb Naruto ia ingin sekali menendangnya, tapi ia tahan ini semua demi istrinya. Seandainya ini Sakura pasti ia tidak memaksa Sasuke, Sakura istri yang baik.

"Oke! Cukup kau memang tidak jago! Akan kutunjukkan cara meremas yang baik." Ujar Naruto kesal sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga terbaring di atas sofa. Sasuke mengirim tatapan membunuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bikin nyali Naruto menciut.

"Kita anggap kau Sakura dan aku Sasuke."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"ini karena kau bego!" pria emo itu ingin marah, tapi ia menahannya.

"Hn, terserah." Ujar Sasuke pasrah, toh ia memang tidak tahu hal begini, setiap kali ia punya hasrat Sakura yang selama ini memuaskan napsunya ia cuma tinggal berbaring dan Sakura yang melakukan semuanya. Bukankah sudah ia bilang ia menyerahkan semua kendali pada Sakura dalam hal apapun.

"Pertama ciumlah Sakura seperti ini," ujar Naruto sambil menjilat bibir Sasuke pelan, agak aneh sih karena mencium lelaki, tapi Naruto berusaha membayangkan Hinata yang ia cium, ini semua demi rumah tangga sahabatnya.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan erat ada rasa jijik saat ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisap mulut Sasuke, sedangkan pria emo itu menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wanita jadi-jadian yang ada di atasnya ini. Ini sudah kelewatan ia bahkan tidak melakukan hisap-menghisap dengan keras di mulut Sakura.

Mereka biasanya hanya berciuman di bibir palingan Sakura hanya menghisap bibirnya sedikit, tidak seperti si idiot kuning ini yang menghisap seluruh mulutnya hingga liur meleleh di pinggir bibirnya.

Memang sedikit beda, seperti ada sengatan listrik tapi... rasanya ini salah.

"Kemudian hah...hah.. lakukan di lehernya," Naruto menarik baju Sasuke ke samping dan, mulai menghisap leher putih itu, pria Uchiha itu mulai merasakan perasaan aneh rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi ia menahan diri, ia rasa kalau ia melakukannya ia akan merasa malu.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai hilang kendali, ia bahkan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri saat rambut panjangnya ikut terhisap setiap kali ia menyesap leher dan tulang selangkang milik pria putih ini.

Rasanya nikmat, ini bahkan lebih nikmat di bandingkan melakukan dengan Hinata mungkin adrenalin terpacu karena ia melakukannya dengan orang lain.

"Dadanya," Ujar Naruto kembali kali ia ia sudah membuka bagian atas tubuh Sasuke,ia mulai bicara tidak jelas sesekali ia menggeram saat melihat ujung dada Sasuke yang mencuat. Ia menyentuh pucuknya dan dada itu gementar, Naruto sungguh menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengigit bibirnya rasanya begitu menggoda untuk mendesah dan saat Naruto memuntir dadanya ia mulai merintih.

"Bagus Buat Sakura merintih seperti ini Sasuke..."kata Naruto lagi sambil matanya memandang Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, Naruto tidak yakin Sasuke mendengarkannya.

"Perlakukan keduanya dengan lembut, remas pelan-pelan..." ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pelan puting dada sasuke yang mencuat, ia mengelus dan meremas sebisanya, kemudian ia jadi tak sabar karena Sasuke terus merintih keenakan.

Ia mendekat dan mencium dengan gemas dada itu. "Akhhh!" sial Naruto mulai tergoda ingin mendengar suara desahan itu lebih keras, akhirnya ia buka mulut dan meraup dada itu dengan sekali gerakan. Sasuke mendesah kembali tapi kali ini tanganya mencengkeram rambut Naruto yang pendek dengan kasar, lebih baik Naruto dalam mode ini ketimbang wanita konyol yang tidak jelas tadi, ia mulai tidak memahami situasinya sendiri. Dadanya begitu nikmat.

"Gigit...begini...buat Sakura...hm..." ujar Naruto putus-putus ia terus meraup puting Sasuke dengan rakus, begitu nikmat ia tidak tahu merangsang lelaki semenarik ini, begitu menantang begitu merangsang.

"Uhh~~Naruto~~Ahk~"

Cengkraman di rambut Naruto semakin kuat membuktikan kalau Sasuke sangat menikmati semua ini, ia tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan senikmat ini saat dada di hisap seperti itu. Sakura tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Biasanya ia hanya akan tidur terlentang dan Sakura akan berada di atasnya, mereka hanya berciuman dan Sakura yang membantunya untuk memijit dadanya, lalu mareka akan menuntaskan acara puncak mereka dengan kepuasan masing-masing. Hanya itu saja.

Hanya itu saja dan Naruto membuatnya beda untuk kali ini, di situ begitu nikmat sangat enak saat dadanya di gigit perlahan kemudian di sedot dengan kuat ada rasa megelitik dan...dan... tidak bisa Sasuke jabarkan rasanya.

Membuat ia terus merasakan perasaan meluap-luap, perasaan ingin terbang! Berenang dan ingin mengompol dalam satu seketika. Begitu enak, begitu memuaskan! Mulut Naruto yang terbaik.

"~~Hnnnggg! Oh~~~" Sasuke seketika menutup mulutnya, darimana datang suara desahannya yang begitu keras, Naruto yang masih asik dengan mencium otot-otot perut Sasuke, melirik keatas. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke perlahan dan berbisik.

"Biarkan Sakura berteriak keras, kau akan tahu sejauh mana ia menginginkan kenikmatan." Mata Sasuke berkabut ia memandang mata Naruto yang membara, bergejolak penuh napsu yang membuatnya berdebar. Ia ingat tidak pernah melihat mata Sakura yang seperti ini, atau keinginan napsu yang begitu bergemuruh meminta dipuaskan.

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan matanya melirik Naruto yang melepaskan celana hitamnya, mata mereka bertemu menghantar napsu duniawi yang begitu bergairah.

" Kau kadang harus memanjakan bagian paling sensitiv di tubuh Sakura, Sasuke" dengan mata oniknya ia memperhatikan saat Naruto membuka mulutnya dan meraup habis senjatanya, sengatan menyengat mengantar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke bawah, nafas Sasuke terengah luar biasa! Perasaan meluap ini tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dengan Sakura.

Jilatan basah terasa bahkan sampai di ujung penisnya membuat ia terus menggeram dan mendesah-desah kadang tanpa ia sadari nama Naruto lolos dari bibir seksinya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang asik mengemut mulai menyukai kegiatannya, apalagi mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat jarang itu. Memanggil namanya dengan manja. Libidonya meningkat, seperti inikah Sasuke dalam napsunya yang begitu memikat? Temannya ini emang menarik.

Dengan gerakan sensual ia melepas penis yang begitu tegak, begitu keras dalam mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan penis tegak itu dan menepuk jarinya menghasilkan getaran pada tubuh Sasuke. Precum Sasuke membasahi jari telunjuk Naruto membuat ia penasaran untuk menjilatnya. Ketika cairan itu bertemu dengan liurnya ia tahu rasanya begitu aneh beda dengan rasa istrinya, tapi ia begitu menyukai rasa ini.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia terpesona ketika melihat Naruto menjilat jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan napsunya. Cara Naruto merasakan cairannya sambil memejamkan mata membuat ia panas seakan-akan Naruto begitu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Rasa itu semakin sesak, kalau Naruto tidak menuntaskannya sekarang ia pasti akan sekarat, maka ia kehilangan kewarasannya saat memanggil Naruto.

"Eum~~Hngg!~~Naru~~" desahan manja itu terdengar membuat Naruto begong kemudian matanya beralih pada mata hitam Sasuke, sayu penuh dengan air mata. Naruto gementar air liur tanpa sadarpun meleleh di sudut bibirnya, ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Uhhh, Sasuke kenapa kau jadi seksi begini?" sial! dia bahkan lebih manis dari istrinya sendiri, dan napsu bejat sudah berkumpul di otak dan penisnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir sehat lagi kecuali menuntaskan napsu duniawinya.

"Menungging!" perintahnya tegas, Sasuke melihat Naruto tidak mengerti membuat pria pirang itu menggeram dan tanpa kesabaran lagi ia dengan kasar membalikkan posisi Sasuke di atas sofa, menghasilkan protes dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sakit Bodoh!" Naruto berdecak tidak sabar. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara merenggangkan lubang istrimu sebelum kau memasukinya," tapi nada Naruto tidak terkesan mengajari, disana terdengar nada tidak sabaran. Sasuke kembali diam, bukan karena ia mau mendengarkan Naruto ia lebih penasaran pada reaksi tubuhnya sendiri, kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia dapat.

"Jilat jari-jariku," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan jari-jari kirinya sedangkan tangan kananya meremas bokong kenyal itu, ia begitu tertarik dengan benda itu, kenyal dan begitu pas tangannya. Apalagi dengan lubang yang penuh kerutan di tengah itu. Kerutan berwarna merah muda itu terus berkedut-kedut membuat ia sangat tidak sabaran.

Sasuke hendak protes tapi saat melihat mata aneh Naruto yang terus melihat bokongnya dengan lapar, menghentikannya. Ia kemudian menuruti Naruto menjilat satu persatu jari Naruto membasahi dengan banyak air liurnya.

Kadang ia sengaja mengumpulkan air liur sampai banyak di mulutnya kemudian menumpah semua di jari-jari itu sehingga liur itu menetes-netes ke lantai dan ia entah kenapa ia malah menyukainya, ia tersenyum setiap kali melakukannya.

Dan saat melirik Naruto kembali, senyumnya hilang pria itu melihatnya penuh napsu, dan tanpa kata-kata lelaki pirang itu mengantikan jari dengan mulutnya sendiri. Dan beberapa kali ia tersendak ketika Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk menelan air liur si hokage itu.

Ciuman yang bergairah itu membuat mereka sama-sama lupa dengan tujuan mereka di sini, Sasuke menggeram ketika Naruto memasukkan jari-jari besar kedalam holenya, ditusuk kemudian di putar ia menggelengkan kepala dengan sensasinya.

'Naruto~~Oh~~Naruto!" dan panggilan bertubi-tubinya membuat si pirang terus bersemangat untuk merenggangkan otot-otot keras itu. Ia menusuk dua jarinya kemudian membuat gerakan mengunting. Sasuke berteriak dan menjambak rambut pirangnya menghasilkan kekehan dari mulut Naruto, pria pirang itu tau Sasuke sangat menikmati permainannya. Tentu saja ia dapat semua ini dari pengalaman dan juga teori yang sennin mesum ajar kan cuma-Cuma.

Sasuke terengah-engah, bendanya semakin keras ia mencengkram penisnya sendiri karena mabuk dengan sensasinya. Naruto berdiri melihat Sasuke yang terkapar tidak berdaya di atas sofa karena napsu.

Ia berpikir sebentar, ini sudah berlebihan! Semestinya ia tidak perlu mengajari Sasuke sampai seperti ini, tapi ketika Sasuke kembali bertatapan dengan matanya.

Mata indah yang penuh air mata, napsu yang berkabut yang seakan memohon padanya untuk di bebaskan, setelah itu yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah persetan semuanya! Ia akan mengajari Sasuke sampai tuntas tidak setengah-setengah.

Maka dengan terburu-buru Naruto melepaskan celananya meninggalakan baju beserta jubahnya. Sasuke tercekat ia tahu apa selanjutnya, ia agak khawatir, tapi penasaran juga dengan sensasi yang berbeda yang akan di berikan oleh Naruto. Dengan berdebar ia menunggu Naruto di pintu masuk.

Naruto mendekatkan penisnya ke lubang berkedut itu, menempelnya di situ seakan-akan berusaha meminta izin terlebih dulu, Sasuke menggeram kembali Naruto tahu cara menaikan gairahnya. Padahal Sasuke tahu Naruto orang yang begitu tidak sabaran tapi dalam hal seks ia begitu suka mengulur waktu hingga membuat lawannya prustasi dan Sasuke merasakan hal itu.

"Naru~~" ia merengek manja lagi ini bahkan diluar sifatnya, berapa kali Sasuke harus keluar dari sifat aslinya demi mendapatkan suatu kepuasan napsunya.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya kembali dan memajukan tubuhnya, dan Sasuke sekarang tahu perasaan Sakura yang di masuki olehnya untuk pertama kali.

Pelan-pelan Naruto masuk menggesek dinding anusnya, ia bisa merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman saat milik Naruto masuk, dan sukses membuat kabut di mata Sasuke berubah menjadi linangan. Bukan karena perasaan menderita, tapi karena sensasi memikatnya.

Matanya terus mengawasi Naruto yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya, sampai lehernya pegal, tapi ia tidak ingin memalingkankan mukanya ia jadi tertarik pada air muka Naruto yang memperoleh kenikmatan. Dan saat mata mereka kembali bertemu Naruto Tersenyum jahil, kemudian menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau kau begitu nikmat Sasuke~~" ia kesal pada senyum mesum itu tapi menjadi bangga ketika Naruto memujinya, ia menyeringai perlahan, "Apa aku lebih nikmat di bandingkan istrimu?" tanyanya, tapi ia tidak berniat mengingatkan Naruto pada keluarganya saat mereka melakukan ini, namun ini malah muncul sendiri di otaknya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia mundur membuat Sasuke gelisah. Takut Naruto menyudahinya. Ia menggenggam lengan Naruto yang masih mencengkram pinggulnya. Kemudian ia kaget saat Naruto kembali menghantamkan penisnya begitu keras.

"Ohhhh My God!" seru Sasuke cukup keras. "Khekhekhe... kau sedang menggodaku Sasuke? Ingat aku sedang mengajarimu." Sasuke mengirim tatapan membunuh padanya membuat si pirang semakin terkekeh.

Ia kemudian membalikan tubuh Sasuke hingga telentang dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi lalu menekannya ke sofa hingga pinggulnya naik membuat penis Naruto semakin dalam masuk. Lalu Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke maju kedepan dan naik ke sofa berdiri dengan lututnya hingga penisnya kembali keluar menghasilkan leguhan kenikmatan lolos dari mulut seksi Sasuke.

Ia cukup lama berdiri menentang Sasuke, pria onik itu melotot padanya menyuruhnya cepat hanya dengan tatapan mata, namun Naruto berpura-pura bego membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar merengek manja lagi.

"Naruto~~~."

Pria itu paham lalu tanpa aba-aba memompa lubang anus Sasuke yang memberinya kepuasaan, yang menjepit penis dengan nikmat dalam anus ketatnya.

Rasa Sasuke begitu berbeda, Naruto pernah melakukan anal seks pada Hinata dan ia merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan tapi, Anus Sasuke begitu berbeda mungkin karena ia laki-laki.

Otot kaku di anus Sasuke begitu tegang mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, begitu sempit sensasinya seperti di pijat. Naruto begitu menikmati pijatan itu apalagi saat ia memompa dengan perlahan-lahan, dan pemandangan indah saat anus Sasuke menghisap penis Naruto menjadi objek yang menarik untuk ia lihat.

"Oh~~Naru~~ Akh~~Akh~~" Sasuke rasanya menggila dengan kenikmatan setiap kali Naruto menabrak dengan slow spotnya di sana. Ia ingin lebih keras, lebih cepat.

Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto kuat, kemudian mendorong pinggulnya ke atas mengimbangi gerakan Naruto, terlalu malu untuk meminta pada Naruto, namun pria pirang itu paham ia pun mengenjot dengan cepat.

"Sial Sasuke, anusmu ini membuatku gila!" mereka menggeram bersama, silih berganti seperti anjing kawin, gerakan mereka berirama kadang menjauh lalu menyatu dengan hantaman besar, Sasuke mendesah lirih sedangkan narutoh meleguh nikmat.

Gerakan itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, kemudian saat Naruto merasakan perasaan membuncah itu ditariknya rambut Sasuke kebelakang sehingga wajahnya menatap dengan mulut menganga ke atas, dengan tangan kiri Naruto mengocok kuat penis Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram tanpa suara, mulutnya terus terbuka hingga air liur mengalir di sisi bibirnya. Matanya menatap atap dengan kabur, yang ia rasakan perasaan ngefly seperti orang mabuk arak dengan dosis yang banyak. Kemudian semuanya keluar dari penisnya yang diperah habis tanpa sisa seiring dengan perasaan di semprot di dalam anus.

Sperma Naruto begitu panas dan Sasuke mendesah pelan untuk terakhirnya sebelum terkulai dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto dengan gementar meraih celana orangenya, ia melirik Sasuke di atas sofa yang memejamkan mata dan anus yang penuh spermanya. Anus merah itu nampak putih di tengah-tengahnya kemudian cairan putih meluber mengalir dengan pelan karena kentalnya, Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan fantasi yang mungkin akan membuat mereka akan berakhir sampai esok hari.

"U... Sasu begitulah hehehe caranya," ujarnya agak canggung apalagi saat melihat mata lelah Sasuke yag meliriknya, namun bapak berdarah Uchiha itu tidak peduli ia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Naruto bergerak ke laci yang ada di meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan isinya. "Bawa ini dan pakailah saat kau 'bermain' dengan Sakura," ujarnya jahil sambil mengedip mata, Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dengan malas ia melihat benda membentuk penis pria di tangan Naruto. Dan tanpa banyak tanya ia meraih benda itu dan tidur setelahnya.

 **End**

 **Omake**

Sakura bergerak gelisah melihat sorot mata Sasuke, tapi saat mereka bertatapan mata pria itu langsung berpura-pura membersihkan kunainya. Ia tau apa yang diinginkan suaminya, bertahun-tahun menjadi istri lelaki tsundere itu Sakura hafal semua sifatnya. Kadang ia merasa lucu dengan sifat suaminya, imut, tampan dan menggemaskan.

Ia segera mengajak sarada tidur di kamar, dan kembali ke kamarnya saat memastikan Sarada sudah tidur.

Ketika melihat Sasuke sudah siap di atas ranjang, Sakura tersenyum geli. Kadang ia merasa kalau sebenarnya ia berperan suami di sini dan Sasuke adalah istrinya.

"Apa kau sudah siap, anata?" Sasuke membuang mukanya, Sakura tertawa pelan sambil mengelus pipi suaminya. Mungkin ia ingin Sasuke sedikit lebih liar seperti Naruto, tapi mempunyai Sasuke yang seperti ini sudah memuaskan baginya. Mungkin ia sudah egois meminta hal seperti itu pada Naruto, seharusnya ia harus menerima semua yang ada pada diri Sasuke, kelebihan maupun kekurangannya. Tidak apa Sasuke yang seperti ini pun sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Eum Sakura ini~~" Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke memberikan sebuah benda duplikat penis, ia sontak memerah, _a-apa Naruto sudah mengajari Sasuke dengan baik_? "S-Sasu~~aku..." ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menggenggam barang menakjubkan itu, mereka akan bermain bertiga dengan itu? Sasuke akan ganas? S-sasuke akan seperti macan di musim kawin?

"T-tolong masukkan itu kedalam sini~~" ucap Sasuke terbata sambil nungging dengan celana yang turun sebatas lutut dengan anus yang berkedut di hadapan Sakura, mendadak Sakura horor! ia menggenggam dengan keras replika penis itu.

"BANGSAT KAU NARUTO!"

THE END

Cover berdasarkan anime Naruto episod xxx lupa episodenya wkwkwkw, cari sendiri ya. Setiap liat ni moment Sasuke menginjak muka Naruto aku tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke sangat jijik dengan wujud Naruto yang berubah jadi perempuan, ia tidak tertarik~~ kasian ya Naruto sudah berusaha jadi perempuan tetap saja Sasuke nggak bernapsu dengan dia wkwkwkw... makanya sasufemnaru itu bulshit bagiku


End file.
